<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise in perfect light by echoknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251957">Rise in perfect light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoknight/pseuds/echoknight'>echoknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kanera Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindness, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kanera Week, Kanera Week 2020, Shamelessly self-indulgent, and the fluff, i just write the smut i wish to see in the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoknight/pseuds/echoknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Are you alright, love?” Hera asked sleepily. She was lying on her side next to him, her body curved towards his almost protectively.<br/><br/>“Did I wake you up?” Kanan asked.<br/><br/>“No,” Hera said, sounding more awake. He felt the impression her body made on the bunk as she propped her head on her land, heard the soft rasp of her skin against the sheets. “You didn’t answer my question.”<br/><br/>“I don’t have an answer,” Kanan said, truthfully.</i><br/><br/>It's been months since Kanan lost his sight, but he is still adjusting to blindness. Hera helps him find his way back. For Kanera Week 2020, <i>Day 2: love languages / show of support.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus &amp; Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kanera Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kanera Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise in perfect light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after episode 3x01.<br/><br/>This is NSFW, but I tried to provide an equal balance of hurt/comfort fluff and smut. CW for brief description of oral sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months now since Kanan lost his sight, but sometimes his blindness still surprised him. It was a shock to open his eyes upon awakening and see no change, only darkness. He had to adjust again and again to relying on his other senses and the Force to guide him.<br/><br/>Even now, as he lay in his bunk unable to fall back asleep, a small, traitorous part of him wished it would end, that one day he would open his eyes and miraculously be able to see again. See Ezra grow into a young man, see Sabine’s latest hair color, see Zeb’s expression when Chopper played a prank, see Hera smile.<br/><br/>Force, he missed looking at Hera. He missed watching her as she got dressed in the morning or flew a particularly difficult mission. He missed how she would stick her tongue out of the corner of her mouth when she was concentrating, how she would scrunch up her nose when she laughed. He missed watching her lead. She was the leader of a rebel cell, now. Authority would suit her.<br/><br/>Kanan could feel himself sinking again into the dark abyss of doubt and self-loathing that had threatened to consume him for months. Reconciling with Ezra after Reklam Station had helped to pull him out of that hole, but it would be easy to fall back in.<br/><br/>He took a deep breath, in and out, just as he had learned in the Jedi Temple decades before. He may be blind, but he would not return to that form of darkness. He would be there for Ezra, for Hera, for his crew.<br/><br/>“Are you alright, love?” Hera asked sleepily. She was lying on her side next to him, her body curved towards his almost protectively.<br/><br/>“Did I wake you up?” Kanan asked.<br/><br/>“No,” Hera said, sounding more awake. He felt the impression her body made on the bunk as she propped her head on her land, heard the soft rasp of her skin against the sheets. “You didn’t answer my question.”<br/><br/>“I don’t have an answer,” Kanan said, truthfully.<br/><br/>“That’s okay,” Hera said softly after a moment. “You don’t need to have an answer. I just want to make sure you’re not pushing me away again.”<br/><br/>Kanan felt a surge of guilt as he thought about how distant he had been to Hera in the days and weeks after his injury, how hard she worked to convince him to come back to the crew. Come back to her.<br/><br/>Kanan turned on the bed to face Hera. He took her right hand with his own and brushed it against his lips.<br/><br/>“I’m not. I promise,” he whispered.<br/><br/>Hera brought Kanan’s hand to her cheek – an invitation. He swiped her lower lip with his thumb, then gently pressed his fingers to her nose, her forehead, her eyelids.<br/><br/>“You’re so beautiful,” Kanan murmured. He could feel her smile under the brush of his fingers. He let his hand slide down her neck, her shoulder, the length of her arm. He tentatively reached out to brush the hollow of her neck. He traced her sternum with his index finger, which caught on the collar of her sleep shirt.<br/><br/>Wordlessly, Hera sat up and pulled the shirt off. She lay back down and replaced Kanan’s hand on her chest. He drew a sharp intake of breath. They had kissed, but they hadn’t been truly intimate since before Malachor. Since before his injury.<br/><br/>Slowly, Kanan allowed his hand to slide down further, feeling the curve of each breast. Even before he lost his sight, he knew Hera’s body by touch alone – what made her shiver, what made her hum, what made her laugh and what made her moan. He traced his fingers down her waist and onto her hip, then back to her stomach. He heard Hera’s breath hitch. Clearly she had missed feeling his touch as much as he had missed touching her.<br/><br/>He paused, his hand hovering just above the waistband of her pajama pants.<br/><br/>“What if I do something wrong?” Kanan asked, his throat constricting. He knew Hera’s body incredibly well – like, <i>really</i> well – but it would still be different now. Everything was different now.<br/><br/>“Then I’ll tell you, and we’ll figure it out. But I don’t think you will,” Hera said softly. “I know you can’t see, but this hasn’t changed. We haven’t changed.”<br/><br/>Kanan huffed a laugh. He knew Hera wasn’t Force sensitive, but sometimes her ability to read what he was thinking was uncanny.<br/><br/>“Well, except for the beard. That may take some getting used to,” Hera continued casually.<br/><br/>“I’ve always had a beard!” Kanan protested.<br/><br/>“Just on your chin. Now it’s on your cheeks and above your lip too. Things could get scratchy,” Hera teased. Kanan laughed again, already feeling lighter. He would never understand how Hera could do that, could make him feel whole and right again with just a few words.<br/><br/>“I’m willing to find out if you are,” he said.<br/><br/>“Oh, I’m more than willing,” Hera replied. He could hear the grin in her voice. Kanan put two fingers under the elastic of her pajama pants and snapped it.<br/><br/>“Let’s try it out,” he said.<br/><br/>Kanan pressed his lips to Hera’s collarbone, wrapping his arm around her waist and tugged gently on her left lek. He peppered soft kisses on her upper chest, slowly working his way down.<br/><br/>“You’re such a tease,” Hera groaned as he lightly nipped her left breast above the nipple.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, is there something else you’d like me to do?” Kanan asked innocently.<br/><br/>Hera turned so she was lying on her back. “Yes,” she said simply. Kanan laughed. He continued to press gentle kisses down her stomach, over to her left hip, then the right. He hooked the edge of her pajama pants with his fingers and pulled them down over her thighs, her calves, her feet.<br/><br/>Hera immediately spread her legs, barely waiting for Kanan to pull her pants off. He laughed again.<br/><br/>“Someone’s in a hurry,” he said, kissing her inner right thigh. Hera groaned, equal parts frustration and desire.<br/><br/>“Kanan Jarrus, I swear I’m going to – ” Hera’s threat ended in a moan as Kanan swiped his tongue over her clit.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, what are you going to do? I didn’t catch that,” Kanan teased. Stars, he had missed this. Missed the taste of Hera, how she moved, the little sounds she made when she was trying to be quiet, the way her back arched off the bunk when she came. Hera was so strong, so capable, so together – he liked to be the one who made her undone.<br/><br/>Hera took a fistful of his hair and pushed his face back down.<br/><br/>“Why don’t you put – that mouth – to better use,” Hera said, struggling to complete a full sentence out as Kanan resumed his work. Her breath became more shallow, faster, punctuated by soft moans.<br/><br/>She came hard after only a few minutes, barely able to swallow a shout as her hips bucked and her back arched. Kanan smiled as he pulled away, wiping his mouth against the sheets before giving her another small kiss on her inner thigh. He clambered back up the bed and laid down next to Hera, who was breathing heavily, like she had just run a race.<br/><br/>“Oh, I missed that,” Hera said after a few moments in comfortable silence.<br/><br/>“Me too,” Kanan said. “Sorry it took me so long.” He felt Hera shake her head next to him.<br/><br/>“Don’t say that. You needed time. And it was worth the wait,” she said. Kanan laughed.<br/><br/>“So the beard wasn’t a problem, then?” he asked. She brushed her fingers over his still-sticky mustache.<br/><br/>“Not a problem,” she said. “See? I told you there was no reason to worry.”<br/><br/>Kanan smiled.<br/><br/>“I know you pretty well,” he said.<br/><br/>“Better than anyone,” she replied. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss, crushing her lips against his.<br/><br/>“Your turn,” she whispered as she pulled away. Kanan laughed.<br/><br/>“I love you, Hera,” he said.<br/><br/>She kissed him again, more gently. She didn’t tell him she loved him often, and not around other people. Kanan didn’t mind; he had learned from the Jedi that people express love in different ways. Hera primarily showed her love for Kanan in actions, in soft touches, by allowing herself to be vulnerable around him.<br/><br/>For Hera, saying the words was almost a sacred rite, saved for only the most perfect occasions.<br/><br/>“I love you, too,” she whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think touch is a really important love language for Kanan and Hera, particularly after Kanan loses his sight. I do think Hera told Kanan she loved him before Jedi Night - they've been together like almost ten years at that point - but she doesn't say it often, or really in public. But they do have such a warm and loving relationship and I feel like they often communicate their love to each other in multiple ways.<br/><br/>On a slightly different note, this was my first time writing smut! So hopefully that worked out alright lol. I'm really enjoying writing about these two for Kanera Week - it's such a nice break from the real world!<br/><br/>Please share your comments and kudos - I appreciate them so so so much. For more information on Kanera Week 2020 you can go to kaneraweek.tumblr.com, and I'm on tumblr at skywalkeh.tumblr.com.<br/><br/>Title comes from the poem "The Old Astronomer" by Sarah Williams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>